Our Stories: an Ouran High School Host Club Story
by aliibooboo625
Summary: Mika chan has just returned to civilization in Tokyo after living in the Hidden Leaf Village with the Hokage as his adopted daughter. She finds her cousins Honey and Mori and begins her life trying to be normal as she learns about her past.
1. My Name Is Mika

Mika chan (you)

Name Before: Miku Saninoko  
Real Name: Mika Saninozuka Haninozuka  
Height- 5 feet 2 inches  
Weight- Private!!!!  
Style- Tomboy, sporty, formal, unique sporty punk, and her ninja style  
Birthday: December 30/ January 1 (you were born on the direct time between Newyear's and New Year's Eve)  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Blood Type: AB  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes:Hazel Blue/Grey(glasses)  
What she always keeps: Plenty of kunais (knives) in case of emergency. some of them are attached to hooks and strings  
Personality: sometimes coldhearted, playful, mischevious like the twins, blunt like Haruhi, can be mysterious, likes to be sarcastic, can be easily angered, has the ability to manipulate people.  
Past: you were kidnapped by the stone valley people at the age of four. You have been missing from the Haninozuka family for eight years. You grew up with your friends Naruto and Sasuke. They helped you learn jitsus but now you have discovered a secret that was kept from you for those eight years, that you did not belong in the leaf village, that you werefromTokyo, and that your parents went missing shortly after your people of the leaf village struck a deal with the Souh familyso that you could go to the same school as your cousins, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. The thing was that you had to skip middle school and go straight to high school,but you had superior grades and were extremely you looked like a boy from cutting your hair to go on missions in disguise, so you are enrolled as a boy. (Thank goodness you are very tall and look mature for your age.)  
~ Letour story begin~  
You reached the front door of the Haninozuka main house. You suddenly heard a voise from behind you.  
Voice: " May I help you boy"  
Without thinking you came up behind the person and put a kunai to his throat. It was Yasuchika, Mitskuni's brother, realizing that you dropped the kunai quickly and appologized  
You: "Oh!Im sorry sempai. My name is Miku Saninoko. I came here to become a student of master Mitskuni" you lied * I cantcome here and tellChika NiiI'm his cousin*  
Yasuchika:[gives you a pissed face] "That alien's at school still. You'll have to wait till tommorrow."  
You: "Hai, sempai. Thank you * He still hasn't changed. He still hates Ku Niican*  
You march away.  
Chika- Nii: " Strange kid" he mutters  
You hear him but keep walking with your head on over to Ouran High School. You stand there amazed by the details in the front gate. You go and settle in your prepared dorm. * KuNiichan and Taka Nii must be having a lot of fun here. I can't wait to see them again* You went to your closet andunpacked all of your luggage. You kept your kunais in a prepared pouch. You lookedat your uniform glad to see that it was a male's uniform (you knew you wouldn't wear it much anyway). You sat on your bed, then fell asleep knowing you could reunite with your family.

You wake up the next morning and slip on some baggy shorts and a light blue sleeveless hoodie with a black undershirt. Because of your flat chest it doesn't show your feminicity. You slipped on your glasses and went off to explore the school. You stood outside the dorms staring at the beauty of the successful school.

You: * So this is where Taka-nii and Ku-niichan go to learn. They've got it good... And so will I! X3 *

You run off, anticipating what you might discover, then something hits your mind

You: *I'm going to be late for my first day of school!*

You run inside the school building, and run all around the school until you find the designated class. You stand in front of the open door panting. Suddenly you notice everyone staring at you.

You: "Ah. Gomen, but is this the first year class A homeroom, sensei?" you ask politely

Sensei: "Ah, yes, you must be our other new student. We have just introduced Haruhi Fujioka, so you must be..."

You: "My name is Miku Saninoko. It's a pleasure to meet you all" you said politely with a false smile, " You all can call me Sanino or Miku"

You happened to notice all the girls blush and whisper to one another, "He's so cute", "So shameless", "He's so sweet", " He says it so innocently like Hunny sempai." The last comment caught your attention.

Sensei: "Miku- san, you will be sitting next to Hikaru."

He pointed to a boy with red hair parted to the right, but then you noticed another boy just like him with his hair to the left instead. All of a sudden you noticed an evil smile come across both their faces, while Haruhi, who sat between both twins, didn't notice a thing. You felt a chill go down your spine

You: * Something is going to happen* you thought with a worried look on your face. "Um it's nice to meet you." you said as you sat next to Hikaru

Hikaru: "You too!" he said with a horrid smile

You felt that chill through your spine again after his response

~The day went by quickly~

You notice Haruhi-kun in the hallway and follow him. 'He' turns around after hearing your footsteps.

Haruhi: "Why are you following me?"

You: " I want to study with you! You don't mind do you?" I said with my puppy dog face

Haruhi: " No, not really," 'he' sweatdropped " All the reading rooms are noisy though and I spotted a music room, so want to study there?"

You: "Sure, I love music! " you replied enthusiasticly

You both walked up a flight of stairs to a music room. Haruhi opens the door and rose petals flutter in the air at you both. "Welcome" you hear from six voices. "What they're just guys?" you hear from two voices. There's a guy with black hair and glasses, one with black spiky hair and a short blond kid who looked just like the ones in your memory of the past, and your evil classmates the twins. They all introduce their names.

You: "What?"

A tall blonde boy with purple blue eyes walks up to both of you.

Blonde: " I'm Tamaki Souh. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

You: "What the hell is this bull?!" you yelled with a scouling face

You noticed him lose his color and go into a state of confusion.

You: " Gomenesai, sempai." You said in a cute, shy way.

He came back to sanity and started ranting. You completly ignored him while he was ranting on about how Haruhi was gay and what type of guy he liked. Then he came up in his face and said " Or how about you try me?"

You noticed Haruhi backing up into a vase.

You: " Shadow clone jitsu!"

Suddenly five clones appeared. One held Haruhi. Two caught the vase, and the last two helped Haruhi to his feet. Then, all of them disappeared, but the vase fell from the disappearing clones. Luckily, Haruhi caught it, but dropped it while trying to stand up.

Kaoru/Hikaru: "Ah, Rene's flower vase that was up for auction for eight million yen." they said  
Haruhi: "About paying for this..."  
Kaoru/Hikaru: " Can you? You two can't even buy the designated uniform."  
Glasses guy: "What should we do about this Tamaki?"  
*Such an evil smile*  
Tamaki: "Have you heard the saying, 'When in Rome do what Romans do'? You two will become the Host Club's dogs"  
You/Haruhi: *This is terrible. We've been captured.*  
Youleft the club room to pick up some groceries for the club, but after you came back...  
Tamaki: "Oh this is the famous instant coffee!"  
Kyouya: "Commoners' wisdom, I see"  
You weren't paying attention to all the commotion when you noticed a girl talking to Haruhi, and lying saying she was talking to herself.  
You: *She's up to something* You eyed her suspiciously.  
Then you were watching the Host Club at work.  
First the twins: *Weird*  
Then your cousins:*Ku- niichan is still as childish as ever*  
You walked over to them.  
You: "Honey sempai, Mori sempai, May I talk to you after club?"  
Hunny: "Sure, Miku- chan."  
Then he went over to talk to Haruhi. Kyouya explained what the Host Club was to bring happiness to girls, and that Tamaki was the lead Host. Then he gaveyou his hundred officer threat ifyou were to run away.  
You: *I have to control my anger*  
Suddenly Tamaki came up behindyou bothand calledyou twodasaoka (pathetic).  
Haruhi: "I don't see the point of this club at all. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside it just matters who you are on the inside."  
Tamaki: "Yes, but God makes people with perfect insides and outsides..."  
You: "Even if you say that you're missing the insides" Haruhi giggled a little, but Tamaki wasn't listening. "Baka" you said.  
He began ranting on about beauty.  
You: "Yo, Haruhi, how'd you describe someone like him."  
She thought for a bit. (You automatically knew he was a she)  
Tamaki came in your faces.  
Haruhi:"Obnoxious"  
You: "Aggrivating"  
Tamaki turned pale and sat in a corner.  
Kaoru/Hikaru: "HAHAHAHAHA!" they put their hands on your heads  
Haruhi: "Sorry, I was a bit touched."  
You: "Stop lying"  
He nudged you. You sighed.  
Tamaki: "I see. Isee" he said in a cheerful mood. "Let me teach you more techniques"  
You: *He recovers fast* you sweatdropped.  
Kaoru: "Even if you taught them the techniques they still don't have the looks"  
He walked in front of Haruhi.  
Kaoru: "For example if you take off his glasses his eyes will appear small..." He removed his glasses to reveal large brown eyes that twinkled.  
Even you had to stare at the beauty. Tamaki called for a change of uniform, contacts, and a hair designer for Haruhi while the club dragged her away. Then Tamaki turned to you.  
Tamaki: "Now how about you take off your glasses?"  
You: "I'll take my contacts off also"  
You took your glasses and contacts off and what shone were two  
beautifuldiamond blue eyes. You saw Tamaki blush.  
Tamaki: "You are now a host!" he said excitedly, "You know, you can almost be a girl"  
You: "Thank you Sempai" you said sarcastically  
He apparently believed youand started on with his ego. Then Haruhi came back from changing and was presented before the members. You couldn't help but stare at Haruhi.  
Tamaki: "You're so cute. You look like a girl."  
Honey: "Haru-chan, Kawaii!"  
You couldn't help but laugh a little knowing that Haruhi was in fact, a girl.  
Hikaru: "If you were so good looking."  
Kaoru: "Then say so earlier"  
Kyouya: "Shall we test them on some customers?"  
Tamaki: "That's the next step, in my plan. You are now a Host!" he declared loudly,"Earn one hundred customers and your debt will be gone." He said loudly  
You: "You liar"  
Haruhi: "Host?"  
You: "I refuse to join"  
Tamaki: "Why, you'll have so much fun?"  
You: "Now that you say that, I'll make you a deal. If you can tell me how old I am I will join. And also it's not in your files, Kyouya sempai. Ja ne (good bye), you guys."  
Today you felt you shouldn't talk to Honey or Mori about being they're cousin. In your mind you felt it wasn't time for it.

You remembered that you asked Honey and Mori if you could talk to them so you had to go.

While walking in the hallway outside the club room you saw the girl from before. You noticed her throwing something into the water of the pond outside, from the second floor of the building. Carefully you scanned the name tag on the side of the bag. *Haruhi Fujioka*

You: "Shadow clone jitsu" you cried instinctively as three clones appeared

All four of you jumped out the window to catch the bag, but all of the contents spilled into the pond. You landed on your feet as your clones disappeared.

You: *Damn, that girl. Starting so much trouble*

You fell asleep next to the pond leaning on a tree. You began dreaming of your past. The fun times you had playing with Ku-Niichan, Taka-Nii, and Chika-nii. Until the day you were kidnapped. You remembered being tied up and hit with whips. You remembered the blood shed, as the leaf valley ninjas tried to save you. You could do nothing but watch and cry. Then you heard a voice.

You:"What?"

The voice: "Wake up, Miku."

You woke up and saw Haruhi and Tamaki staring at you.

Haruhi: "Are you okay? You looked like you were going to cry."

You: "I'm fine. Shall we go to the club room."

Haruhi: "Um, sure."

The three of you returned to the club room. Haruhi and Tamaki went back to their customers, but the girl from before summoned Haruhi. You couldn't help but worry. The twins came over to you to guess your age.

Hikaru/Kaoru: "15"

You: "No"

Hikaru/Kaoru: "16"

"NO"

"17"

"NO"

"14"

"Close" You sounded more like you wanted them to find your age. Hunny and Mori walked up to you.

Hunny:"12" he said cutely.

You blushed.

You: "Correct." you mummered

Hunny/Hikaru/Kaoru: "Really?"

You: " Yeah, good guess."

The twins, while laughing, walked away with two glasses of water.

* I wonder what they're up to* Suddenly a slam was heard followed after by a shriek. The shriek was Ayanokoji.

The girl(Ayanokoji): "Haruhi suddenly got violent!" she screamed while Haruhi was hovering over her on her hands and knees.

Hikaru and Kaoru poured water over them both. You laughed a little. You walked between the twins.

You: " Ayanokoji, it's obvious you did this yourself and you were the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the water."

Ayanokoji: "You have no proof"

You: " Mind Jutsu. This jutsu allows me to project your memories for everyone to see." you said with an evil grin.

You used your jutsu by placing your hand on Ayanokoji's head and everyone saw the image of her throwing Haruhi's bag into the water, but it also showed you using the shadow clone jutsu to get Haruhi's bag.

You: "Is that enough proof for you, Miss?"

Tamaki came over and moved you away. You turned around and saw everyone staring at you. * This is going to be a problem in class tomorrow.*

Tamaki: "You really are pretty, princess, but no one can destroy a member of the host club. You are henceforth banished." he told her

She ran away screaming "fools" and crying. An evil grin found its way on your face. She deserved it. Tamaki turned towards both you and Haruhi.

Tamaki: " That was cool Miku, but you two have to pay for making us lose a custumer. You must now earn 1000 customers."

You: "But I'm not in the club, you idiot."

Hunny/Hikaru/Kaoru: "Yes you are Miku- chan"

Hikaru: "Remember"

Kaoru: "We correctly guessed your age"

You: " Bastards"

Tamaki: "So he's now part of the club?"

Kyouya: "We'll discuss this later, now Haruhi here's a replacement uniform."

Haruhi: "Thank you"

She went to go change.

Tamaki: "Now back to our conversation, what was the correct age?"

Hunny: "He's twelve"

Tamaki: "Really?! What are you doing in High School?"

You: "Because of my grades I was able to skip all middle school. I'm only in Tokyo to find my family anyway." you mumbled

Tamaki left to get towels for Haruhi. He went into the changing room to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl. He stepped out when Haruhi came out in the uniform dress.

Tamaki: "Haruhi, you're a girl?"

*Took you long enough*

Haruhi: "Biologically, yes. I thought it would be okay if you guys thought I was a guy, but you were pretty cool back there sempai."

Tamaki turned as red as a cherry. You giggled a little.

You/Kyouya: "Could this be the start of love?"

Kyouya was surprised and looked down at you.

Kyouya: "You seem to have been hiding some things from us Miku-san. Do you have anything else to say?"

You: "Yeah, I guess. My name isn't Miku Saninoko. My real name is Mika Saninozuka Haninozuka. I'm a girl. The family I was talking about was Ku-niichan, and Taka- Niichan. I'll give you proof. "

You flicked out a comb, combed your hair out, and put it in a pony tail.

The Host club had their mouths opened wide at the sight.

You: "Also, I'm Honey's cousin." They looked like they couldn't believe you. "Here's my proof. Mind jutsu!"

You used the mind jutsu to show your past before you were kidnapped. you showed them the times you, Mori, Honey, and Yasuchika playing together when you were three. You showed everything including your kidnapping, abuse, and the fight that went on before she was saved.

You: "Now you've seen my whole past. Um, Ku-Niichan I have one question."

Honey: "Yea, Mika- chan"

You: "What happened to my parents?"

Honey: "Well Mika. They- they were killed shortly after you were kidnapped, by the stone valley people."

You: "Oh, okay. I under..."

You collasped while talking. The mind jutsu takes a lot of energy out of you and using it twice can leave you very weak.

You wake up in the infirmary. Everyone is around you.

Tamaki: "Are you alright Mika?"

You: "It's alright Tamaki sempai. I over used my mindjutsus. Gomenesai, mina. (everyone) I didn't mean for that to happen."

Hikaru/Kaoru: "Daijobu, Mika- chan"

You jumped out of bed.

You: "Oh, no! I have training! Sorry, to worry you all. Ja ne!"

You jumped out the window, three stories above, and headed to the garden in the back of the school for training.

~The Host Club POV~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone: "THAT GIRL IS STRANGE!" They all sweatdropped and sighed

Honey: "Yea, but she's our cousin! Right Takashi?"

Mori: "Yeah"

They just watched you run off with your hair back in a boy's style from when you were sleeping. They enjoyed watching you smile a real smile for the first time.


	2. Bad News: Wolf vs Snake

You were studying with Haruhi in the library. The bell rang for the school clubs to begin. You both ran to the clubroom

You: "If we're late they'll give us such grief"

Haruhi: "we'd better hurry"

You reached the music room. When you both looked inside the music room it was a tropical paradise.

You/Haruhi: "Where... am I?"

The Host Club: "Welcome!"

Hikaru/Kaoru: "Ah, its just you two. you're late"

You: "What is going on here?" you mumbled

Haruhi: "According to this calender it should be early April."

You both sweatdropped while Tamaki began babbling on about the theme of the day. Haruhi seemed even more annoyed.

Kyouya: "Do you have a problem with our club's policies? O' Haruhi who owes us an eight million yen debt." he said with an evil grin

You: "Kyouya nii, this club is already annoying on its own, " you said seriously, "We don't need need you tormenting Haru niisan"

You sounded really pissed, and Kyouya gave you an evil glare. * Shadow king*

You stared at him with the same look * Shadow queen!* the host club thought.

You came out of the staring trance when Tamaki started talking again.

During Tamaki's babbling you heard footsteps from the bottom of the steps leading to the third floor.

You: "Excuse me, Niisans." Everyone turned towards you.

Honey: "Yes, Mi chan."

You: "I hear people walking over here"

They all looked at you with strange faces then Haruhi opened the door a peek. Tamaki, the twins, Honey, and Haruhi looked out the door. They saw a herd of girls walking towards the music room, talking.

Tamaki: "She's right" -___-"

Everyone: *Creepie*

You: "I'm going to the cooking room if you need me"

You left the music room, but the girls spotted you and ran over. "Sanino sama!" they called as they ran.

You: "Good afternoon, princesses. Which of you would like to help me make something?"

Twelve of the girls raised their hands eagerly.

Girls: "We'll help you Miku kuuun!" they squeaked

You: "Alright then. We'll see the rest of you later. Follow me to the cooking room please"

~In the host club~

Kyouya: "Where are some of our customers?"

Haruhi: "Suzuna san said that Miku took them to the cooking room."

Tamaki: "No way! Half of them were my customers."

**:::: In the cooking room::::**

You and the girls were all wearing aprons.

You: "Today we will be making mango croissants. It's a recipe I've made.

Takanai san (one of the girls): "You like cooking, Miku san?"

You: "Yes, it's alot of fun. Since I don't have parents I find happiness in creating new recipes for everyone to enjoy"

All the girls began blushing.

You showed them how to slice the mangos and wrap them in dough. You put them on trays and baked them in the ovens. When they were finished everyone tried one.

Girls: "It's delicious!"

You: "I thought it would go well with today's theme. Let's let everyone in the club have a taste."

You all walked to the music room with trays of treats in your hands.

waitress

back to story

You: "Sorry we're late mina. We were making treats."

Honey came over to you on Mori's shoulders.

Honey:"Can we try one Mi chan"

You: "Sure"

You gave them both one each and they both ate them. Their eyes opened wide and everyone in the room was watching.

Honey:"Yummy"

Mori:"Yeah"

You: "Thanks"

Tamaki, and the rest of the club each tried one.

Tama: "Wow"

Hika: "This is"

Kao: "really good"

Kyo: "Pretty good I guess. Who taught you?

You: "No one. Why?"

Kyo: "This can be good for profits."

You:"This is just for your merits anyway. I'll be serving if you need me."

You walked off and started serving the girls. You noticed Takanai san. You set down the tray and walked towards her. Then she slipped and the tray of treats went flying up in the air. You raced towards her and caught her up on one arm and caught the tray and treats in the other. You set her on her feet and handed her the tray.

You: "We wouldn't want you to scar your pretty face now would we?" you said as you lifted her head up slightly under her chinand put your face to hers. You stepped back and grinned.

Takanai: "Th- th- thank you!" she bowed her head low and was blushing a very deep red. Then she ran off towards the Tamaki fans.

You giggled a little when one of your customers came up behind you.

The girl: "Um Miku sama?"

You: "Oh Princess Sheroko. Gome, gome princess. I forgot all about my duties."

Sheroko: "It's alright but I have a question."

You:"Sure"  
Sheroko:"Will you dance with me during the dance party tomorrow?" she was blushing a little and looking down.

You: "I don't mind. Sure... Wait... dance party?"

Sheroko: "Oh yes. The Host club is having a dance party next week."

You: "Okay, can't wait till then."

You tended to your customers till the club was over.

!!!!!!!!!! After club !!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki was sitting in the corner, moping, eating noodles. You just looked at him with disappointed look.

Tama: "I cannot accept this!"

Hika: "My lord, stop eating commoner noodles and help out planning for the dance party!"

Kao: "Is he so displeased that Princess Kasugano prefers Haruhi now?"

Kyo: "Her illness isn't something new."

You/Haruhi: "Illness?"

Hika: "The "host wandering" illness"

Kao: "In other words, "the switch guys every now and then"illness"

Kyo: "Instead of choosing one host she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite."

Honey: "Just before this, her favorite was Tama chan, right? And Mika chan took alot of his customers today."

Haruhi:" Ah, so it's just because his customer got snatched."

You: "More like customers. Poor idiot." you both giggled

Tamaki: "NO!!! That's not how it is! Alright. I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi, Mika, look like women already!"

You/Haruhi: "Huh?"

Tamaki: "Why do you have to become popular amongst girls if you are already a girl?! ..." and so on and so on (me: he talks too much) You kind of tuned out between him and the twins.

Tama: "You see, daddy... Daddy wants... Daddy wants to see you when you were like this."

He held two giant frames one of your and Haruhi's graduation pictures.

Haruhi (sorry couldn't find the picture by itself)

You (The mark on your hand is the mark of the shadow wolf. During the graduation pictures you tried to escape but Iruka sensei snuck a Pic)

Haruhi: "Don't blow up people's photos without their permission!"

You: "Tamaki, How the hell did you get that photo?"

Hika: "The more I look at it the more I'm in awe. How did "this" become "that"?" (me: they are completely ignoring you -_-"

Haruhi: "The day before the first day of school a kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome. Ore (I{masculine}) really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy."

Tamaki: "Girls shouldn't use 'ore'!!! Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!

Kao: "Mom, being?"

Kyo: "Position wise that would be me"

Haruhi started talking but you were laughing too much from watching Tamaki.

Hika: "By the way, do you two have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party."

You: "I've never done it but I know ballroom dancing." (You have the ability to adapt to whatever situation your in. Basically you can do anything)

Haruhi: "Eh? But... the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right?"

Tamaki: "No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman. If you can not master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party you both will have to expose yourself as girls and will be demoted back to trivial chores."

You: "Why do I have to get punished too?!"

Tamaki: "You are also in this with Haruhi."

You: "But ..." he started talking before you could finish.

You all began planning for the party.

Kao: "Oh yea about the pictures" he began, he pointed to your picture " What kind of picture is that?" he was talking to you

You: "It's a graduation picture."

Hika: "Graduation? That's nothing like a graduation picture."

You: "When our class was going to take the graduation pictures I tried to escape but Iruka sensei caught me and took my picture when I looked up." you giggled

Kyo: "It's a pretty picture." you blushed a little after hearing this

Haruhi: "What's this mark on your hand? A tattoo?"

You: "No it's not a tattoo, it's a symbol but I won't tell you what it's for." you smiled proudly " You'll find out soon enough anyway." you murmured in a creepy tone

Mori looked at you with a surprised look after you said this. Honey asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing. You looked at your watch.

You: "I must be going. I have training to do. Ja ne!"

You formed a hand seal and disappeared, transporting to the back yard of the school, leaving an astonished host club.

The Next Day  
The Host club was tending to their customers, then a knock came from the club doors. Two boys stepped into the club room, a blond and a black haired boy. *Naruto, Sasuke?*  
Sasuke: "We are looking for Mika Saninozuka. Is she here?"  
Naruto: "Ah! There she is!" he pointed at me  
Everyone looked at you.  
Tamaki: "Do you know them Miku?"  
Me: "Yea these are my friends from back at home. I have a sister who looks just like me so they usually mistake our names. " *Nice save. Naruto you idiot*  
Naruto: "What are you..."  
Sasuke: "Sorry Miku we met Mika on our way here."  
The customers were watching the conversation, then walked over to meet the two boys. I gave a sigh of relief.  
Tamaki tapped me on the shoulder. Then I looked up.  
Me: "May I help you" * Naruto and Sasuke are probably here to tell me something*  
Tamaki : "Who are those two?"  
Me: "My past pupils and friends. Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha." My whole body went into a freeze frame. Then I clutched the side of my head. Something was pulsing in my head, *Wolf chan is warning me* Then I went on my knees holding my head.  
Haruhi: "Mika, Mika!" Haruhi was shaking my shoulder  
Me: "Something horrible, "  
Hika/ Kao: "What"  
Me: "Something bad, something very bad is going to happen. And... and blood, blood stain." I clutched my head then stood up. I released my hands from my head. " I'll be back soon"I ran towards the door and pulled Naruto out followed by Sasuke.  
Naruto: "What'd you do that for."  
Me: "Shut up. We have to keep away from them. Something is going to happen and it won't be good. We have to keep them out of it. Follow me."  
We reached the second music room.  
Sasuke: "What do you need to talk about?"  
Me: "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you two here?"  
Sasuke : "For a visit and some bad news. It's about Sandaime Hokage. "  
Me: "Papa? (The Hokage raised me)"  
Naruto: "He's dead"  
*What? This can't be * Tears welled in my eyes.  
Me: "Could you please leave me alone right now"  
They left the room.

Naruto: "We forgot to tell her about Orocimaru!"

Sasuke: "Just leave her alone"

Naruto: "No way!"

Sasuke knocked him on the head.

Sasuke : "Would you shut up!"

They walked towards the club room.

Naruto: "What do you think is going on. Mika sempai has been acting strange since we got here"

Sasuke: "She's just trying not to blow her cover"

They were just about to open the club room doors when Kasugasaki Kanako opened them and ran past. The Host Club was talking about some plan when they walked in.

Tamaki: "It's you two from before. Naruto and Sasuke... right?"

Sasuke : "Yeah, "

Naruto: "Who the heck are you guys?!"

Tamaki: "We are the host club, I'm Tamaki Souh" he named everyone in the host club.

Naruto: "Are you guys sick or something, why are there two girls in a host club to please women?"

Tamaki went into freeze frame.

Hika/ Kao: "No, no Haruhi's very manly"

Sasuke: "We can tell Haruhi's a girl, besides we never said anything about Haruhi."

The twins sweatdropped.

Kyo: "We would prefer that you do not tell anyone about this due to a special reason"

Haruhi: "If you two are Mika chan's friends from home, are you two ninjas also?"

Naruto: "Yeah... why?"

Haruhi: "No reason"

Sasuke: "Mika said that she had cousins that went to this school. Are they you two, Honey and Mori?"

Honey: "Yeah, Mika chan is our cousin"

Naruto: "I understand Mori being the older than Mika but how are you in High School?"

Tamaki: "Nah, Honey is older than he looks. He's actually our oldest member."

Naruto : "What!?"

Haruhi: "Shouldn't we be looking for Mika chan anyway?"

Sasuke: "She's on the second floor, wait till you hear music, follow the sound and go to its source. You just might find her there."

The Host Club left to find me while Naruto argued with Sasuke.

Naruto: "Why did you tell them!? Didn't sempai say to keep them out of it? You're always doing things by yourself. Why do you always have to be the cool guy!?"

Sasuke: "Shut up! Right now I think  
Sensei needs her friends. Us trying to help her might make her distance herself."

Naruto: "What the hell?"

Meanwhile

I noticed a piano in the room. I was just about to punch it when a beautiful song came to my mind. I sat in front of the piano and played a beautiful yet sorrowful melody ( Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven .com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck) Once I finished, Tamaki was standing in the door with the Host Club right behind him. * If Naruto or Sasuke had anything to do with this* Then I noticed I was crying. *Oh my gosh they saw me crying* A shock ran through my body. * Wolf chan again? Orochimaru must be close*

Tamaki: "Why don't you keep playing?"

Me: "You must leave. NOW"

Hikaru: "What?"

Kaoru: "Is something wrong with you?"

I turned around and threw a series of kunais simultaneously along the back wall. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

Me: "Look" I said while pointing at the wall

A long silver snake slithered down the wall. Everyone screamed excluding Kyouya and Mori.

Me: "Now LEAVE. Something bad is going to happen so get Naruto and Sasuke. NOW"

They just ran off in disbelief. They just had to get to the club room right away. *What is going on*

Me: "Orochimaru what do you want?"  
Oro: "Is that how you greet somebody" he pushed me against the wall and pet his face in mine, "You strong wolf, yet you are so merciful. It makes me sick."  
Me: "You are still weaker than me either way. I am no longer in this fight for power. You have chosen your next host body too. Sasuke, right? And you've killed the Hokage."  
Oro: "Don't make me proud. Since you won't use your power there is no point of your existence."

I transformed into my wolf form.  
He summoned one of his henchmen who punched me in my stomach like ten times then punched me right through the glass window. While I was falling out the third story window, I felt the pieces of glass peircing my back. If I fell I would die from those glass pieces. I flipped over and landed on my feet.  
Me : *I'm not going down yet.*  
His minion jumped out the window to attack. I summoned a large amount of chakra, electricity, and fire into a sphere in my hand. I jumped up in the same direction of my opponent and hit him in the stomach with the sphere, sending him back where he came from.  
Then I noticed the host club looking through the windows just outside the music room.  
Me: "Naruto, Sasuke!"  
Naruto and Sasuke came by my side right after I called.  
Me: "Ice Hiden!" I summoned water and wind which used an icy path to slide instead of walking (like ice man from spiderman and his amazing friends)  
Naruto: "Shadow clonejutsu"  
When we reached the open window, we read the exploding note on the ground.  
Naruto/Me:"Boom?"  
A large explosionpushed both Naruto and I out the window. I used Wind Hiden to land myself on the ground while Naruto landed on his back.  
Naruto: "Where's Sasuke!?"  
Me: "There, go help him. I catch up. Trust me."  
He left while I turned around. I jumped up to the window where the host club was and stood onthe sill.  
Me: "Now you see why I told you to leave" I said coldly  
I did a back flip off the sill and landed on my feet on the ground.  
The minion attacked me again but I dodged.  
I used my water and thunder hidens to electrocute him. He fell to the ground. I used ten hari to hit all his nerve points and paralyze him.  
Me: "Do not try me. I was created as a merciful person. I'm sending you home and you can never come back."  
I cast a seal on him forbidding him from ever coming back. He disappeared back to his home never to come back again.

Me: *Naruto and Sasuke must be at their limit*

I searched carefully for them. I saw that Sasuke was using Dojutsu and The Nine Tailed Fox's chakra was taking over Naruto. I had to stop them because they were starting to kill themselves and the enemies. The chakras and curse on Sasuke were consuming them. I hurried to them just as they killed the enemies. I grabbed Naruto's jacket as the chakra was burning me.

Tears streamed down my face.

Me: "Naruto! STOP!!!!!" I yelled as I pulled myself towards him embracing him *I've already lost Papa, I won't lose my friends too!*

The burning stopped and Naruto turned towards me.

Naruto: "Are you alright? What happened?"

Me: "I'm fine, but we have to help Sasuke!"

We raced in the direction of Sasuke where he was. We found his laying on a wide branch unconscience with black marks all across the left side of his body. I began to worry about him. I knelt down and put my hand on his neck where Orochimaru had bitten him. I summoned large amouts of chakra and let it circulate between both our bodies. I began to feel his pain. This is what Orochimaru has I was finished with the circulation I set a temporary seal on him. What Orochimaru had done to him was something I could not fix.

Me: *Sorry sasuke*

He opened his eyes and looked at me. All of his black marks were gone. During this time Naruto was protecting us from attacks.

Host Club POV

Haruhi: "Shouldn't we stop her or something!?"

Tama: "Yea we should!"

They were about to head outside followed by the twins when Mori put his arm in their way.

Honey: "If we go now, there will be no point of her trying to protect us."

Mori: "Yeah, we have to go to her when it's over."

Haru: "BUT ..."

Kyo: "We should listen to them Haruhi, besides we have nothing to do with this."

Back to the Battle

Naruto and Sasuke were both unconscious and beaten hard. It was just me and Orochimaru. He attacked me with so many Kinjutsus I was surprised I wasn't dead. I was losing some blood but I knew Orochimaru was getting weak. Too bad my destiny wasn't to kill him, that would be the next Hokage's job.  
Right now I must stop him.

He summoned his silver snake again using Kuchiyose no Jutsu so it was huge. I could've used the same technique but Kumori Ookami (Shadow wolf) was still on a low level of my summoning during this time. I did however have one move that was strong enough to defeat him and not kill him.

His snake attacked me a few times but I escaped each one. It shook the ground and destroyed trees with a swing of its tail. Luckily I had moved Naruto and Sasuke out of the way before the battle.

My move was a special Hiden that could nearly kill somebody but it was also a kinjutsu. I could die but I didn't care. I had to protect everyone.

I set my hands in the hand seal of the dragon. I summoned all the energy around me. The trees, the air, the ground, everything. I used myself as a filter to create a binding beam of light that destroyed the snake and nearly killed Orochimaru. There was also a seal that banished Orochimaru from leaving anywhere but the villages. I was very weak and could not banish him from the villages but it was the best I could do. He disappeared in a puff of smoke with his snake left unconscious slowly disappearing. 

I felt like I was dying. I got dizzy then I felt nothing, I was falling, unconsciously; maybe I was going to die. I didn't know. I closed my eyes and just fell. I was on the ground.

Then I felt something holding me it was warm but I couldn't move. 

Host Club POV 

Kyo: "We should go down now" 

They left the window only to find me back into my school uniform in my boy form covered in blood stains. Mori picked me up while Kyouya called some doctors. They brought me to the infirmary where the doctors removed the glass from my back and patched up my body.

I laid there unconscious while Tamaki and the others watched over me. Honey was holding my hand hoping I'd wake up. 

Hika: "Didn't the doctors say she wasn't breathing but she had a pulse." 

Haru: "Yea that's pretty strange"

All I heard was noise around me. Then voices.

"Hope she wakes up" that's all I heard. Then I tried to open my eyes.

"Look she's waking up!"

I gasped for air then opened my eyes. 

Why wasn't I breathing before? I guess my whole body shut down except for my heart. Thank God I was alive.

Honey: "Yay!! You're okay!" He leapt on me and gave me a tight hug.

I transformed into my original form. A little blond girl with long hair and blue eyes, about the height of Haruhi. I began to cry remembering that Papa was dead. Everyone began to panic wondering if they did something wrong. Then Honey patted me on the head. Everyone was surprised.

Honey: "Thanks for protecting us Mi chan"

My wolf ears and tail popped out and leaned against my head.

Me: "Kyu"

Hikaru poked at my ears, while Kaoru messed with my tail.

Hika: "What kind of cosplay is this?"

Kao: "Really, why not a neko?" he pulled my tail and Hikaru pinched my ear.

That was enough! I stood up grabbed both their hands and slammed them onto the ground. A sharp pain ran through my arm.

Hika/Kao: "Ouch! What was that for?!"

Haru: "You guys are really unbelievable"

Me: "I should be the one saying that. You pulled my... tail"

I screamed, a puff of pink smoke came around me and my ears and tail were gone.

Me: "Never do that again, or you won't wake up in the morning." I said pulling out a Fuuma Shuriken. I gave an evil grin as Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were crawled up on a wall.

Kyo: "You've got some explaining to do anyway."

I sat down on the floor.

Me: "Okay, meet me at my dorm tomorrow. Room 180 in the boy's dorm. I'll probably be let out tomorrow."

Haru: "If you're not released?"

Me: "I'll escape. Won't make much of a difference. I'll leave a clone in my place."

The Host Club still couldn't believe what world they had stepped into.

Top of Form

Tamaki: "What time will we meet you?" 

You: "After school." He looked like he doubted you. "Don't worry." (You gave a thumbs up. "Now out, out... Give me some privacy"

You pushed them out the room. As they walked down the hallway they met up Naruto and Sasuke. 

Sasuke: "Which room is she in?" 

Tamaki: "Room straight down the hall. A32." 

They looked at them as the two ninjas walked to your room. 

Haruhi: "I have a strange feeling about those two" 

Tamaki: "They have a strange aura around them" 

Kyo: "We should go our families wouldn't like it if we were late home." 

````````````````My Room ```````````````` 

You: "Naruto! Sasuke! I thought you two left." 

Sasuke: "We just came to tell you we're leaving" 

You: "Naruto, you're awfully quiet" 

Naruto: "It's just... We lost to Orochimaru and you were almost killed" 

You smiled a little and patted Naruto on the head. 

You: "Don't worry! For now he's not defeated, but he'll be defeated. ... If you want to be Hokage you can't get down because you lose, you've got to strive to beat the enemy." 

Sasuke: "We've got to get going" 

You: "Okay, and tell the others to come visit... but Sasuke I want you to stay behind for a minute, Naruto, you can go." 

Naruto: "But..." 

He saw that you were serious and went off. Little did you know that the twins were hiding nearby to hear the conversation. 

Sasuke: "What is it?" 

You: "You know that I can tell other people's paths" 

Sasuke: "And?" 

You: "Sasuke, the thing is, please don't use revenge to gain power." You held his hand, "That's all I ask... okay?" you gave him a hug but he didn't even move. 

Hikaru and Kaoru, however, had some tricks up their sleeve. 

Sasuke left the room, not even noticing the twins. You stepped out the room and spotted the twins. 

You: "Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here?" 

Hi: "It seems like.." 

Kao: "Somebody's… " 

Both: "In L-O-V-E" 

You blushed but not from embarassment. You were angry. They were eavesdropping on you! 


	3. Kumori Ookami

Top of Form

Jump to chapter:

Bottom of Form

The Next Day 

``Mika's POV`` 

I was damaged pretty badly but I feel perfectly fine now. I was escorted to my dorm and sent to rest. I lay down for a while but it got boring so I went to take a shower. The water seeped into my cuts but it felt good either way. I could even hear the school bell ringing telling that school was over. 

*They will be here soon* I thought. I stepped out the shower wrapped in a towel. I took out my clothes and laid them on the bed. A set of kunais and a dozen hari were put into a pouch that would hang off my waste. Inside of me, Kumori Ookami (shadow wolf) was howling loudly impatient on her time to show herself. I pulled on some panties annoyed with her impatience. 

I guess I never heard the knock on the door, because as I turned around I saw the Host Club looking back at me. 

For that one moment we were all in silence. Then I snapped out of it and as a reflex I threw kunais at them. I was blood red and breathing heavily. That was sooooooo embarrassing! I quickly changed my clothes and walked out with a huge anger mark and killing aura.

Then I realized that when I suddenly became angry like that, the mark on my hand showed a bright red and a symbol of a dragon appeared on my face. It was starting to fade again anyway. 

Haruhi quickly noticed it. "When did you get that tattoo, Mika?" she asked.

I quickly lifted my hand to the side of my face to cover it. "It's nothing!" I said worriedly. The Host Club just looked at me in a suspicious way. They were sure they had seen the dragon too. I moved my hand and it was gone. "See?" I told them assuring, "Now, shall we get going?" I quickly walked off hoping not to get anymore questioning. Then Tamaki grabbed my hand and showed it to my face. 

"Then what's this?!" he yelled. He seemed very angry at all of my secrets. Then I noticed him shiver. I knew exactly why. My eyes glazed over and turned a blood red. 

If this didn't stop Kumari would come out and kill them with one move. I let out a large sigh. "Come with me and I'll show you what it is" I murmured. 

I lead them to the garden where I always trained. No one was there so we had our privacy. I took out a kunai and cut a small slit on my thumb and in blood wrote オオカミ (Wolf). "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Hikaru. He grabbed my wrist and read my arm. His eyes opened wide. "What is it?"asked Kaoru. Tamaki looked over their shoulders. My eyes were completely empty at this time. 

{It's boring writing he said, she said} 

Me: "Step back and watch" 

I sat down on a rock and folded my legs. I put my hands together performed the seal of the dragon causing the dragon to appear on my face again. They all watched in amazement. The mark on my hand glowed in bright red. A circle of light shone in front of me and in a puff of smoke it was all over. Everyone's eyes opened even wider when a silver wolf with red eyes stepped from the smoke. 

She looked at them with a gleam in her eye. 

Tama: "Is she your pet?" 

Me: "No, she is me" 

They couldn't believe me. The silver wolf cocked her head and in a puff of smoke there appeared a silver haired girl with the similar looks of me. She was wearing a kimono and had wolf ears. I was slightly faint and when I was about to rest my head I heard her say: "I'm Mika's other half. My name is Kumari... I need to talk to you... after that I zoned off for a bit.

My eyes were wide open but it was like I was in a trance. All I could see was Kumori's angry face and the fear in the Host Club's faces. Then I saw it. Kumori's rage was too great. 

Kumori: "I'd prefer if you would stay away from us. You guys would just be bothersome anyway." 

Tamaki: " What are you talking about!? Aren't you the one who..." 

Kumori: "Shut up! You are so annoying. How do people put up with you? Maybe I should get rid of you now to get it over with." 

I came to my senses when Tamaki stepped back in fear of the chidori she was ready to throw. As soon as she moved her hand to throw it, I pushed her hand up causing it to release the chidori, leaving a gaping hole in a nearby tree. I suddenly thought what would have happened if it had hit someone. Through my rage I struck her in her chest with Asshou, causing blood to flow from her mouth. She crashed into the rock where I was sitting causing blood to rush from her head. She was quick to stand up and rushed into me with a flame hiden, burning my skin and throwing me into a tree leaving a large dent in it.

I knew I couldn't face Kumori. Instead I used the multiple shadow clone jutsu and we all scattered in different directions. While she was busy handling the clones I ran off towards the club. 

"Tamaki! TAMAKI!" I almost yelled 

"Weren't you just over there...? How are you ..." he stammered 

"Never mind that... Kyouya do you have a pen and paper?" 

"Here," he handed me the items 

Quickly I wrote down "bouei" on the paper. Then I took out a kunai and carved a symbol in the ground. 

I placed the paper in the middle of the star. 

"What are you doing, Mika!? We should leave" Tamaki panicked. 

"We don't have any time for this. Move back." I warned. 

I pushed Tamaki just as a bolt of light crashed into the ground. 

" Hiyaku, hiyaku! Stand behind the symbol" 

Quickly I dropped blood on the paper and it started glowing. I said a few words and a little louder said "hoshin jutsu" or art of protection. The dragon of the symbol came to life and circled the club. Then it disappeared leaving a barrier behind. 

But what I didn't notice was Kumori coming up behind me! She knocked me in the back of my neck and I fell down. I felt like all the wind was knocked out of me. I got back up regardless and we were attacking each other continuously. 

```````Tamaki's POV````````` 

What is Mika planning? 

I tried to walk forward but there was like a wall there. I tried to punch it but it was like a glass dome. 

"Hey guys, I don't think we can get out" 

"Are you serious?" said Hikaru 

"That must be why she was drawing that thing on the ground" said Kaoru 

" What are you talking about? My hand seems just fine" said Haruhi as her hand went right through the barrier. 

"I suppose that the this barrier is weak against a female's touch" said Kyouya 

"Then that means that that Kumori girl can go right through and get me" said Tamaki 

" I don't think so Tama-chan, Kumori-san is just a spirit." said Honey 

" But don't spirits phase through stuff, Honey sempai?" the twins asked making Tamaki worried. 

"I think this is a spiritual barrier, spirits and ghosts can't come through" Honey replied. 

"You're right, Haninozuka" said a voice from the shadows. 

We were surprised and quickly turned around. I- I honestly was scared out of my wits. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Umino Iruka; I used to be Mika's sensei."

* * *

I'm conscience about what's going on now. 

Kumori is gone. 

Blood is in front of me. 

The Host Club is looking at me. 

No, they're staring. 

Then I notice the blood on my hands. 

I guess I've hurt someone. 

All of a sudden I notice I'm laughing. I'm dying laughing. Then I say something strange. 

"That damned bastard. He was trying to kill you guys. He's a spy in disguise. My teacher has a scar across his back and I didn't smell any blood. Not a very accurate disguise." 

For some strange reason I giggled a little and stifled a yawn. I looked at the position of the Sun. 

"The Sun is getting lower. We should get going." 

I grabbed a tree branch and swung my legs over the next. I looked like a bridge then I sat up on the branch. I stood and began jumping from branch to branch. I noticed that the club wasn't following. 

"Are you coming along?" 

Tamaki looked at me like I was crazy, then they snapped out of it. 

"Yeah he replied, we're coming." 

~~~~~Haruhi's POV~~~~~ 

I've never seen so much blood in my whole life. Mika came out of nowhere and bit the guy's neck. He started bleeding and she threw her knives at him. He dodged a lot of them and then he was cut in his ear by a needle. Mika jumped on him and kicked his face into the ground. When he got up it wasn't the same guy. There was white mask in his hand. Mika jumped into a tree and was just watching. He pointed a giant star shaped knife at us. He threw it but Mika jumped into it and it crashed into a tree. She spun off the tree, jumped and kicked the guy in his ... place... and stabbed him in his side. She had this creepy smile on her face, her eyes turned green and then branches came out and snatched the guy up.

Then he was gone. For good I think.

Then she started laughing.

It was strange maniacal laughter. I was afraid.

Very afraid of this girl.

I'm still trying to get over the fact that Mika is almost like a killer. 

She told us that she worked for the government of her village and would be sent on special missions. She said that people would spread rumors about her saying that she was the killer many leaders when she only put them in a coma. She said it like she does it on a daily basis. Which she probably does considering the large amount of attacks. 

"Because of those rumors they say that an evil spirit from hell lives in the Hokage's house" she had a little smirk on her face, "I'm used to it though. It's only the grannies of the village who don't say mean stuff like that. That's why I was mostly a teacher, not a friend. The people called me a lot of things. Mostly horrible names like Wolf's servant or Living Curse. People who had actually seen my powers or were very wise didn't call me those kinds of names. Mistress Samanai used to call me child of the Earth or Gaia's last child because I'd always make her plants grow so beautifully that all the village's painters would fight just to see the garden. Everyone was afraid of this one woman in the village. Her name was Mistress Sanin Haniko. She'd always tell me stories of a little girl who played with a wolf and a dragon. Those stories seem very strange though" 

Mika swung to another branch. She was hanging upside down. 

Wait not hanging, she was... STANDING?! Hani asked about the woman. 

"What did she look like?" 

"She was kinda old but I could tell she had brownish blonde hair like... yours" 

We all realized the same thing. That woman must be related to Honey sempai in some way now that I think about it... 

Kyouya spoke for me. "Her 'name' was Haniko which is very similar to Haninozuka. She could be a relative Honey sempai" 

Mika said something under her breath. Something like, Idiot. Then she said, "I'm such an idiot! She said a child playing with a wolf and dragon! That was me and I played with Kumori chan and a ... little dragon friend of mine" she said in a small voice. "I only played with them when I lived... back at my home with my..." she choked on the word "parents. The only way she could know would be if she had seen me and only the family knew. She must be related"

Mika's POV

So I enjoyed the rest of the way back. I did a few flips in the trees. Did a few handstands. And to finish it off I somersaulted when we left the area. I t was nice to be in the trees again. I said bye to the club and went to the club. They still looked a little freaked out. 

Later that night  


I slipped on my night dress and slipped outside the dorms. I climbed to the roof of the dorms like I was in a trance. I looked up at the full moon. It's almost time for the Waltz! The waltz is a song I am tempted to sing while the full moon's out. It's like my substitute for howling. Who said that when then the wolves howl they call for each other? Their howl is actually their song to the moon for guiding their way. It's their music like how our singing is music to us. I stared at the moon and began singing. 

Me: I'll go by the name Alii for now, and here's the link for the song! Tsuki no Waltz: .com/watch?v=_POSyzyjq8I  


Anyway...  


I didn't notice that someone had heard me and came out with a camera. It was one of the boys in the dorm. Mirohito Takuto from 2A. He was in the broadcasting club and stayed behind in the club room so he wasn't asleep yet.

~Takuto's POV~

I was getting ready for tomorrow's sports broadcasting when I heard some singing. I knocked on my neighbor's, Himichi Nakage from 2B, door and asked him if he heard anything. He said that there was nothing outside but I kept bugging him until he agreed to help me.

When we reached outside he finally heard the singing. We both ran outside and we saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair standing on a roof singing to the moon. 

Himichi went back to his dorm to find his camera but I already had mine. I taped the girl and it looked like something was right next to her. It was silver but it looked like a wolf.

The Next Day

I showed my class the video. The girls said it's probably a stunt. Kyouya gave a strange surprised look. It was a look of recognition.

"Kyouya-san, do you know this girl?"

"No, Himichi-san. I was just admiring the animation work you've done on this video."

"I'd hate to sound rude, but I am afraid to tell you that this is not an animation. I stumbled upon this scene while heading to the dorms last night."

"I see, and such an interesting scene you found. She does look quite similar to the guest singer we will have perform at our dance party."

"Would you mind if I attended the party to see if she is the same person?"

"Of course not. We'd be honored if you attended."

! My POV!

I didn't even realize how quickly news spreads throughout the school! The video spread to Class 1A in like 20 minutes. When Mika saw it, her eyes opened wide but she kept her cool. Hikaru and Kaoru, not so much. They laughed so hard, I think they might have spewed their guts.

"That looks so fake!"

"What kind of acting is this?"

Mika looked like you could cook an egg on her head. How red she was.

Sweet sugar! It takes too long to explain what goes on in the classroom so let's skip ahead to the club.

"Mika please tell me that that video was _not _you"

"I'd like to say that but then I'd be lying"

"That video got spread to the whole school!"

"I can't help it! I didn't see them and besides, I'm a wolf! It was a full moon! I don't really enjoy howling you know. It hurts my throat."

Kyouya stepped in.

"You'll be performing a song at the dance in two days if you want your debt reduced by half."

"Are you serious!?"

"You've already been put down as a performance"

"Oh goodness, but what am I supposed to sing?"

"Here are the music sheets and Tamaki will help you practice."

Both you and Tamaki: "What?!"

Tamaki: "What about my customers!"

Mika: "It's alright Tamaki. I'm afraid that Kyouya has this all planned out."

====Mika's POV====

Tamaki actually knows how to play the piano. He helped me practice the song in the second music room. Rather private though. Anyway Kyouya had us practice the song "Once Upon a December". It has a nice winter like feel. I showed Tamaki a trick I figured out. When I got to a part in the song you could waltz, I made figures from paintings in the room and they gathered in couples and waltzed around the room to the beat.

Alii: Here's the link to Tamaki's playing: .com/watch?v=ZFRRan6i9xM

And Mika's singing: .com/watch?v=bzM4YOfuCuw

Now back to the Story

Now it's Time to Dance!

I danced with Takanai san at the beginning of the party. Then I began dancing with some of the other girls. The violins were beautiful. I was just waltzing when Honey yelled.

"There he is!"

Mori hefted me over his shoulder and they started running.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Put me down!"

They brought me to a room then Honey and Mori went out again. The twins pushed a black dress in my hands. They shoved me into a dressing room and told me to hurry up. Then I heard Haruhi come in and they explained her mission to her. They shoved Haruhi into the changing room next to me. I finished putting on my dress and slipped on my black shoes. I had a white, black polka dotted sun dress with matching bows. 

When I came out, the Host Club awed. Honey jumped on me and gave me a squeeze. The twins put a black wig on my head and put the matching bows in my hair. I took the wig off my head.

"I really don't care if people figure out that that's me in the video. I'd like it better if I could have my normal hair out."

My curly blonde hair fell down my back. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and straightened my hair.

"I'm sorry but I don't like stuff like that in my hair."

Tamaki came in to complain that no one was with the girls, and then Haruhi came out of her room. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. Haruhi left for the room where Suzushima kun was. Tamaki led me to the stage where a stool was and a MIC was there for me. I sat down while Tamaki introduced me to the crowd. The twins and Honey seemed ready to hear me sing. The crowd seemed to show recognition and I heard people saying, "Isn't that the girl from the video?" The violinists were starting the introduction to the song. Then I started singing without thinking.

"Dancing Bears, Painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December…"

At the part where you could waltz, of course, the crowd was dancing, and then I did it again. I made the paintings come to life and they started waltzing around the dancers. When I reached the end of the waltzing part the figures disappeared. I ended the song and everyone clapped. They all thought it was a stunt. Takuto was giving me the weirdest smirk. He had a camera in his hand. I was caught on tape. Tamaki announced the winning waltz as I left the stage. I missed the rest of the announcement because Takuto pulled me over.

"You've been caught Madame. I even taped those figures of yours leaving the paintings. You'd better listen to what I say if you don't want this to get out."

"I really don't care. You can spread this to the world but if I can do something like make paintings come alive. Imagine what I could do to you if you spread this video."

He cowered away. _Such_ a threat. I walked away to the back room. Haruhi and I got changed and we got ready for the last waltz. We went to the balcony with everyone else and stood with the club. Kasugasaki san and Suzushima kun were granted the waltz. There was some true love going on around there. Then I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were eating bananas. I really don't trust them. Then they announced that the winner of the King's kiss was Kasugasaki san. Then there was a twist. They announced it would be given by Haruhi. Tamaki, Haruhi, and I were shocked.

"Well Kyouya told us that this party needed a twist ending," they said.

Of course the twins put the banana peels on the steps so Milord would fall then Haruhi ended up kissing the chick.

So much for a normal dance party.


	4. Dragons

_Recap_

My name is Mika Saninozuka. I am twelve years old and I am a student at Ouran High School. I have a secret though. I have disguised myself as a boy and the only people who know I'm a girl are the members of the Ouran High School Host Club. I am a renowned assassin ninja and I am starting a new life here in Tokyo. My past tries to find its way in but I have beaten it so far. I try my best to be a normal high school boy despite my age and past. This is my story of how things are starting to change for me in this new world.

_**Now**_

We had to wear yukatas for the girls in club today and I just talked to them about my twin sister. They had hearts in their eyes when I talked about how I missed my little sister. They took it all in. I was on break when I saw some chick push Tamaki in the face and call him a phony. I was cracking up when she threw those insults at Tamaki.

"Fool! Dumb narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! The worst!"

Tamaki went into solo slow motion! I was dying. Then the chick called out "Kyouya sama" and said he was the prince just for her. We were all surprised. She said her name was Houshakuji Renge and she was Kyouya's fiancée. Tamaki was angry because Mommy kept a secret from Daddy. I ignored the rest but then Renge started talking about Kyouya giving affections to plants and animals. We all went into a confused rage. That is NOT Kyouya! It can't be!

Then she said it was all captured in a simulation thing. I don't even know what that is. The chick is an otaku. Today was actually the first day Kyouya has met her.

We all sweat dropped except for Tamaki who seemed relieved. We have to take care of the otaku. Tamaki says it's a good way for Haruhi and I to be feminine. Renge brought cookies and Tamaki started boasting and I fell asleep. Then I heard Tamaki screaming and I woke up in such a horrible mood. That's the thing with AB types. We hate to be woken up. Next thing I knew Tamaki was in my hands and I threw him to the ground and started throwing him around. I lifted my hands above my head and was about to throw Tamaki down when I felt something on my arm. Honey told me to stop and I dropped Tamaki and flung myself on the couch and fell asleep. I woke after 5 minutes when Renge started ranting on about being our manager. Then it all went downhill from there.

Hika and Kao-nii were messing with Haruhi which made me blush a little. They were licking her cheeks and everything. How can she _not _scold them or something? When Tamaki held her face and he becomes the bad guy. Haruhi must not be very fond of people like him.

_The Next Day_

I woke up early that morning and tripped over something on the ground. It was some kind of snake, I think. It had silver scales with purple accents at the tip of each scale. I shoved it over with the tip of my white bath slippers. Its stomach had the same dragon mark I had under my eye in bright silver on the soft purple background of its stomach.

A memory shot through my mind as I looked at the creature. I was a small 3 year old kid with a dragon cuddling in my arms. 'It couldn't be,' I thought to myself, 'Doregon fuzei?'The little thing popped its head up when I called its name. Then I saw it had hands and feet with little wings. It was adorable but bigger than how I remember. It was the size of a small cow.

What surprised me wasn't that it was there, but that it spoke! It looked at me with its reddish purple-ish eyes.

"Oh, hello Hime. Sorry for the intrusion, but you started to remember everything again, so I thought I'd help."

"You speak!"

"Um, yes I'm pretty sure that's what I'm doing. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for your day? I'd like to see what your new home is like."

"Sure, Doregon. But I'll have to show you later on tonight. I have to stay after school for a while. Wait for me okay?"

"Okay."

I walked out in my uniform and headed for the school. I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast and headed up the stairs to the classroom. Too bad nothing had started and I was the only one in class. All I did was stare at the window. Then the bell rang and I saw the Host Club surrounded by fan girls. Then someone spotted me out the window.

"Good morning, Miku-kun!"

A bunch of girls started waving at me. I waved back shyly but my mind was on something else. What was Doregon-san doing here?

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Then we went to club and Renge –chan made us come outside to shoot a movie. I didn't even know what a movie was. I slept during most of it until I heard a crash. I busted out of the chair I was sitting in to see Tamaki with Haruhi and two rough looking guys running. I was too pissed to listen. I went off chasing the two guys who did this.

"You two! What the hell did you do?"

They were too afraid to turn around.

"We didn't do anything! That red head chick kept shoving us around so we gave her a shove and that scholar kid blocked her. We didn't hit him."

"Disgraceful."

I walked off and when I made it back, Renge was on her knees and Haruhi was talking to her. It seemed she learned a lesson. When everyone left, I hurried back to my room only to be caught by Tamaki on the way.

"What's the hurry?"

"Nothing, Tamaki."

"You've been sleeping through club a lot lately."

"Sorry, I've had a lot of things to do. Oh! I want to let you guys meet someone. Come on!"

They followed me to my dorm, but when I opened the door, Doregon was not there. I saw a shining scale on my open window sill.

Wait… open window sill? It was closed when I left. I rushed outside just next to my window. High in the tree was Doregon.

"Guys! Look! This is who I wanted you to meet."

Doregon stared down at us, his eyes narrowed.

"Come down Doregon-san."

He spread his purplish 10 foot long wings and flew down, landing on my shoulder.

He bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Doregon Fuzei. You must be Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitskuni, and Takashi."

"Um… It's a pleasure to meet you?" stammered Tamaki.

"Ne, ne! Do you want to show them your true form?" I asked him.

"I don't believe they're ready yet."

A limo rode up to the front gate. The twins recognized it and said their goodbyes. One by one, they left with their rides and offered Haruhi a ride home. She said she would walk.

"Hey Haruhi, how about we go on a ride."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'll show you!"

I dragged her towards Doregon and he grew slowly before our eyes. Then I pulled her over his back. Doregon began running and flapping his wings to get started. Haruhi started screaming whoa!

We zoomed right into the sky! You should have seen Haruhi's face. We saw the beautiful view of Tokyo; the school showed pink like a giant pimple on the slate grays, silvers, blacks, and browns of the great skyline. Too bad the ride had to end. We landed behind Haruhi's apartment building, and Doregon cloaked himself. We said our goodbyes and I could tell Haruhi would never want to take a ride like that ever again.


End file.
